Numbershot 49: The Most Dangerous Time of the Year
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Christmas is almost here, and only one stray Number remains. When it appears with a strange power to grant wishes, it's the last part of the hunt before the endgame. What could this Number be?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Hey, folks, Vile once again back in the ZEXAL world!**

**Yuma: Where've you been, man?!**

**Vile: It's called a slump, Yuma. In spite of it, though, I have every intention of finishing this Numbershot by Christmas Day, so for this Number, I'll be updating one chapter a day, counting down the last six days until Christmas. I can't exactly call this a Christmas-THEMED Numbershot, but the time period fits.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In terms of the timeline, this fic takes place after the end of Keys to the Solution. In fact, this is canonically the last Numbershot before the final arc of the Numbershots, so any Numbershots after this that aren't in the final arc take place before this.**

**Vile: With that note out of the way, let's get into my first Numbershot in forever. Enjoy, my loyal fans!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 49: The Most Dangerous Time of the Year<p>

Chapter 1

The magical time of the year had come again: The Christmas season, Christmas Eve, to be exact. It was late in the day, with people bustling around trying to finish up whatever shopping they needed to do. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, but not enough to make traveling difficult, and no snow was actually falling in spite of the gray clouds that loomed overhead.

A gentle wind breeze blew through the area, and riding the wind was a lone card, an Xyz Monster, drifting aimlessly with no clue as to where it would end up. The answer would come when the card was snagged out of the air by a woman walking through the streets, bundled up for the cold. She didn't even bother looking at the card for some reason, only slipping it into her pocket. "Well, I guess that's one. Now if only I could get a full Deck for my son, but Christmas is tomorrow." The woman sighed. However, unbeknownst to her, a faint glow came from her pocket, and she rounded a corner to pass by Kodoa's Card Shop, and her eyes widened when she saw a fold-up sign set up outside that said "1/2 Off Full Deck Deals" on it. Hikaya was also outside, bundled up and sweeping snow off the sidewalk. The woman approached her. "Excuse me?"

Hikaya stopped and noticed her. "Yes?"

"Um, is this deal still ongoing?" The woman asked, pointing at the sign.

Hikaya smiled. "You're in luck you got here now! Tou-chan was about to close up in 10 minutes! Come on in!" She went into the store followed by the woman, where Mr. Kodoa was cleaning the counter. "Tou-chan, we got one last customer!"

"Oh, how can I help you?" Mr. Kodoa said, looking at her.

"I happened to notice your sign out front. Would you happen to have any Deck Deals for a Deck that is koala-themed? My son loves them." The woman replied.

"Ah, yes, a koala Deck. I've got just the thing for you. Just one moment." Mr. Kodoa left the counter and went to the card racks, and within a few minutes, he had a full Deck assembled. "There we are." He then handed the Deck to the woman.

The woman smiled as she checked the cards. "This is perfect! My son will love it. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." Mr. Kodoa said with a smile as he rang up the purchase. Hikaya giggled as the woman left the store with the Deck.

"My son is going to be so excited. That other card might work in this Deck. I wonder what it does." She fished into her pocket, but for some reason, the card wasn't in her pocket. "Huh? Where'd the card go?" She tried checking her other pockets, but the card was nowhere to be found.

Somehow, the card was once again drifting through the wind, until it went through an open window, landing on a desk. At the desk, a clearly stressed man was doing paperwork, tapping the desk with his finger. "Ugh... I'm never gonna keep things going at this rate..." His tapping finger ended up touching the blank card as he gazed at a picture of himself with his family: A wife and two young girls. "I can't support my family with my current paycheck… If I can't get a raise soon, I'm doomed."

A faint glow came from the card, unnoticed by the man. Then, out of nowhere, a voice boomed on the intercom. "Ozu! My office! Now!"

Ozu was startled, his face twisting into dread at the voice's tone. As he got up out of his chair, he thought: 'Great. I'm screwed. How am I gonna tell my family about this?' He walked away from his desk and eventually made it to his boss's office, opening the door and meekly peeking in. "You wanted to see me, Fukasaku-san?"

His boss's chair was turned to the back was facing the door. "Have a seat." Ozu nervously did so. Mr. Fukasaku was reading Ozu's file, which Ozu couldn't see. "You've been with us for a while now, haven't you, Ozu?"

"Y-Yes, sir, ten years." Ozu said, stammering a bit. 'That's never a good line.'

"You've done a lot of good work. Always on time, no complaints. You're one of my harder workers."

"I j-just do what I can, sir."

Ozu's file was heard being closed. "And that's what I want from my workers." Mr. Fukasaku then turned around in his chair, having a smile on his face. "You've got what I want, and I wanna keep you around, so does an extra 12,000 yen each paycheck sound alluring?"

Ozu was completely dumbfounded. "Duh… What did you say?"

Mr. Fukasaku laughed. "I'm giving you a raise, knucklehead!" Ozu just stammered, making his boss laugh again. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"A-Absolutely! Arigatou, Fukasaku-san!" Ozu cried, elated.

"Hey, think nothin' of it! We need people like you around! Now go show the others what it means to be a workin' man." Mr. Fukasaku said, giving Ozu a thumbs-up.

"Hai, Fukasaku-san." Ozu said with a bow before leaving the office. He walked back to his desk feeling happier than ever, but when he got back, he didn't notice that the mysterious Xyz Monster on his desk had once again vanished.

Floating through the air once more, the mystery card floated through a gap in the glass ceiling of a bustling mall, with shoppers pulling last-minute sprees. The card drifted around before somehow landing in the band of a mall security officer's hat. The officer sighed. "Geez, I had to get stuck with the slow beat. Nothing exciting ever happens here." He said. "I don't mind no crimes happening, but sometimes the job is just boring."

At that moment, the Xyz Monster glowed once more, and then the officer's radio switched on. "All units on the first floor, be advised. Carbuncle Jewelry has been robbed. Repeat, Carbuncle Jewelry has been robbed."

The officer grabbed the radio and held it to his face. "Officer Onishima responding. I'm on my way."

"Copy that. Other units are on patrol." Onishima put his radio back on his belt and rushed in the direction of Carbuncle Jewelry, in the southern part of the mall's first floor.

As he neared the scene, a woman was heard yelling. "Help, someone! That man stole my purse!"

Acting on impulse, Onishima rushed up to the panicking woman. "Did you see which way he went?" The woman pointed in the direction of the purse snatcher, who was still in view fleeing, and Onishima adjusted his hat's brim and gave chase. Onishima chased him toward a fountain area, but while they were running, a little boy was playing with an RC car. The car ended up moving right in the path of the thief, causing him to trip over the toy and double over into the fountain.

"Kuso!" He griped when he pulled his head out of the fountain, only to be grabbed by Onishima. The guard pulled him out of the fountain and held him down on the ground.

"Don't try to run, dirtbag!" Onishima said, reaching for his cuffs. The thief tried to flail to get away, but as he did, several pieces of jewelry fell out of the purse he had snatched. Onishima did not miss this. "What the…?"

The woman whose purse was snatched finally managed to catch up to them, a bit out of breath, but happy that the thief was caught. "Oh, thank you, office-" Her voice stopped when she looked down, noticing the jewelry that had fallen out. "Uhhh…"

Onishima noted her reaction, and the wheels in his head started turning, processing the situation. Grabbing his radio, he called in. "Dispatch, can you give me a run-down of what was stolen in the Carbuncle Jewelry heist?"

"Among the stolen items were a pair of amethyst earrings, a silver ring engraved with a giant snake, and a ruby necklace." The radio relayed. Onishima noted that all three items were among the dropped items, then he leveled a stare at the woman, the pieces having clicked into place. The purse thief was just watching them now.

After a moment of silence, Onishima spoke again. "...I'm gonna need backup at the East Fountain, ASAP."

The woman was about to turn and run, but someone accidently bumped into her, knocking her back. Onishima, moving quickly, grabbed her and cuffed her to the purse snatcher. "Nice try." He pulled the two of them to their feet as two other officers approached. "It's your lucky day, buddy. You just helped me solve a crime while trying to commit one." Onishima said to the purse snatcher.

"Ooh, lucky me." The thief said with oozing sarcasm, shooting a mutual ugly look at the woman as the three officers escorted them away.

However, unseen by them, the card that remained lodged in Onishima's hat then vanished into thin air, re-appearing in the holiday sky. It was as if the card itself desired to travel the sky… en route to its next holder.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The mystery is in place, with a strange Number seemingly granting wishes. Not really Christmas-y, unless you count wish-granting as a Christmas plot.<strong>

**Kotori: I can't even tell what Number you're planning to use, whether a made-up one or the canon 49.  
><strong>

**Vile: Oh, you'll find that out later, Kotori. This plot's vague enough to keep it a mystery.**

**Yuma: Well, hopefully this'll tide your rowdier fans until tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Vile: Same here, Yuma. I might be in a slump, but I'm not dead. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll see you tomorrow with Chapter 2! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice, Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Another day off the countdown, and another chapter done. The others don't seem to be here, so I'll stop wasting you viewers' time and get right to it. Enjoy!**

Numbershot 49: The Most Dangerous Time of the Year

Chapter 2

While many people were out and about doing their random Christmas whatever, our heroes were engaging in some much-needed practice. Kotori and Jenaveve were the ones squaring off with each other, while Yuma, Kaito, Haruto, and Orbital 7 acted as their audience.

**Kotori's field: Empty**

**Jenaveve's field: Sacred Pleaides, no facedowns**

**Sacred Pleaides: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 1 Overlay Unit**

"Sacred Pleaides, attack Kotori directly!" Swiping his sword twice, Pleaides charged forward and went straight through Kotori, knocking her back from the sheer force with her landing on the ground.

**Jenaveve LP:800**

**Kotori LP:0 – LOSER**

Kotori sat up from the shock as the buzzer blared, shaking her head as Jen walked toward her. She held out her hand as the AR field vanished. "Nice Duel, Kotori."

"You too, Jenaveve." Kotori replied, taking her hand and being helped. "I think now both of us are going to be ready for whatever battles are coming up."

"We all should be ready now. We'll make that Barian sorry he ever decided to give us hell." Yuma growled.

"I know you've gotten a lot stronger too, Haruto, but I don't want you getting involved in whatever happens, okay?" Kaito said to his brother.

Haruto responded with a determined expression. "No promises, Nii-san. Vector murdered Tou-chan right in front of me. If that Barian gets near me, I'll beat him down worse that Nee-chan and I did before. He's going down!" He punched his palm for emphasis.

Kaito sighed, but Jenaveve had a smile. That little boy had toughened up so quick. "Alright, but don't go looking for trouble, got it?" Kaito told him.

"Don't worry, Kaito-sama. I'll keep a close eye on him and his friend, Izuna." Orbital said with a salute.

Haruto turned to him. "Orbital! Does she need to get involved in this?" He asked with concern rather than embarrassment.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Naturally, I won't say anything to her, but it's possible Vector could try and use her as bait as he tried to do with you and Jenaveve-sama." Orbital told him.

"Khhh…" The boy hissed, looking away with a bit of anger. Kaito and Jenaveve couldn't help but smile at Haruto's reaction. He really did care about that pink-haired girl. However, while he was looking away, Haruto noticed a small dog not too far away from them. It seemed sad and lonely. "Huh?" Haruto squinted to get a better look. "Isn't that… one of Dog-chan's dogs?" The others look as Haruto approached the little dog, kneeling down beside it. "Hey, you all right?" The dog looked up at him and whined.

"Poor little guy. He must've gotten lost." Kotori said.

"Easy way to fix that." Haruto said with a smile. "Orbital, can you locate Dog-chan?"

"Kashikomari." Orbital said, activating his scanner. "Tracking her through her D-Gazer won't be too hard... provided she didn't leave it somewhere." He scanned through a radar map, using Dog-chan's D-Gazer number as the target. Eventually, something popped up on his radar… but something was off, making him tilt his head. "Nani? I found her signal... but there's two signals in the same place!"

"Two signals?" Kaito wondered, him and Jenaveve looking at each other briefly. "Can you tell what the other one is?"

"Analyzing…" Orbital began picking the signal apart, but a small buzzer went off, making him jump up in shock. "Kaito-sama! Numbers!"

"Numbers?!" Kaito gasped.

Haruto felt dread pit his stomach. "Dog-chan! Orbital, lead the way!" Haruto picked up the dog and took off running after the leading Orbital, the others hot on their tail.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Speaking of Dog-chan, the pink-haired girl was walking home after a day of school. She had a rather glum expression on her face, looking at a picture of the same dog Haruto had found._ 'Oh, Wanna… Where did you go…?' _She thought to herself, running her finger across the picture.

"Dog-chan!" A familiar voice called out, making her stop.

"Eh?" She turned around and saw her blue-haired friend running toward her, along with his brother and friends. "Haruto-kun?" Then she saw the dog in his arms, and an elated gasp escaped her. "Wanna!" Hearing its name, the dog leapt out of Haruto's arms and ran to the girl as she bent down. As she hugged the dog, Wanna licked her face happily, making her laugh.

"Dog-chan, are you alright?" Haruto asked when they reached her.

Dog-chan finally calmed down from her laughter and looked at Haruto with a wide smile. "I am now! You found Wanna! I haven't seen him in weeks!"

"Where's the Number card?" Yuma asked, getting a look shot at him by Haruto that said "Shut up!".

"Number card?" Dog-chan asked, tilting her head.

Orbital was freaking out, checking his radar map again. "I-I-I don't get it! It was just here!"

"You lost the signal?" Kaito asked.

"How's that possible?" Yuma added.

"Calm down, boys." Jenaveve said, kneeling down to Dog-chan's level. "Izuna-chan, sweetie, did you happen to find a rather strange-looking Xyz Monster?"

Dog-chan's head tilted in the other direction, her eyes glancing upward in thought. "Uh... I saw a card blowing through the wind earlier. I didn't grab it, though." Jenaveve nodded in understanding.

"You seriously can't find the signal anywhere, Orbital?" Kaito asked.

Orbital sighed. "...Negative, Kaito-sama. It's as if the card simply vanished."

At that moment, Astral and Mia emerged from the Key. **"How strange. It is unlike a Number to simply disappear."** Astral mused.

**"Perhaps it possesses a power of teleportation?"** Mia wondered.

"Whatever it is, we need to find it. Between all the Numbers and who has what, that Number is the last stray Number out there." Yuma said.

Dog-chan looked utterly confused. "Haruto-kun, what exactly is everyone talking about?"

Haruto backstepped. "Uh…" He really didn't want her getting involved in this. "Nii-san…?" He nervously looked at Kaito, only to realize that he was too busy talking to Yuma and Orbital to notice.

Thankfully, Kotori and Jenaveve stepped in to help. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself over, Dog-chan." Kotori told her.

"Right. That card is just part of a special set, but we'll find it." Jenaveve added.

Dog-chan then had an idea. "Maybe Wanna and I can help. Wanna has a pretty good nose for finding things."

"He can sniff out a card?" Haruto wondered.

"I don't know, but we're willing to help in any way we can. Right, Wanna?" Dog-chan replied, Wanna barking in agreement.

"I found it!" Orbital suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. "Wait... Oh, this is bad."

"What is it, Orbital?" Kaito asked.

Orbital hesitated before answering. "The signal is coming from Yuma's house!"

"MY house?!" Yuma cried.

"Hai, and it's still there too. I know for a fact it isn't one of your other Numbers, because I had a special marker tagged on each of them to keep track, in case any of them went missing."

Yuma groaned. "Oh, great... If Nee-chan or Obaa-chan get that card, who knows what'll happen? Let's move!" The group hightailed it in the direction, Dog-chan and Wanna deciding to tag along.

*A Little Later*

Upon reaching Yuma's house, Yuma burst in through the front door. "Nee-chan! Obaa-chan! Are you alright?!"

Akari was giving him the "second head" look. Obomi, who was cleaning in the background, barely noticed. "Geez, Yuma, what's the matter with you?" Akari asked.

"Eh…" Yuma breathed, otherwise silent for the moment. Kotori, Kaito, and Haruto peeked in from the sides.

"…I guess we got here just in time." Kotori mentioned.

"Uh… Not quite." Orbital said. "I just lost the signal again."

"Oh, come on!" Haruto griped.

"Yuma, what's going on here?" Akari asked her brother.

Yuma sighed. "We were chasing after a Number card that somehow ended up here, but it's gone again!"

"You'll never believe what just flew through the kitchen window." Haru said, coming in from the kitchen.

Yuma sweatdropped. "Believe me, Obaa-chan, I think I can." He said, assuming she was talking about the Number card.

"Oh, you already knew about the All-You-Can-Eat Buffet at that new place down the road?"

Yuma immediately stopped his thought process. "Say what?" Haru handed Yuma a piece of paper and went back into the kitchen. Yuma read the paper, noting that it was a flyer for an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet that had recently opened up. "Well, that's a little anti-climactic."

Haru looked on the counter, but found nothing. "Now, where did that card go off to?"

"I wouldn't recommend searching for it. The card seems to be able to teleport." Kaito said.

Yuma immediately realized what his grandmother had just said. "Wait, you mean you had it, Obaa-chan?"

"Why yes, I found a card in the street that looked similar to some of yours, Yuma, so I brought it home to give to you. But it seems to have vanished after that flyer flew in the window." Haru explained. "You know, it was a strange coincidence that flyer appeared after I wondered if I bought enough stuff for dinner."

"Yeah… that is weird." Yuma said, him and Kotori looking at each other for a moment.

"It almost sounds like earlier, with how I was wishing I could find Wanna, and then you guys show up with him." Dog-chan piped up.

A lightbulb moment hit Kaito. "Wait, you wished to find Wanna, and Mrs. Tsukumo wished she'd have enough for dinner. Hmmm..."

"What are you thinking, Kaito?" Kotori asked.

"Perhaps this Number… is a wish-granter." The others expressed slight shock. "Akari-san, have there been any strange coincidences in your newspaper today?"

Akari went into thought. "Hmm... Come to think of it, Reika was complaining about a lack of information about a criminal case she was following. Next thing I know, she's got the crook's first name ready for the front page news!" At that moment, Akari's computer beeped. She checked it and found information from Reika about what happened at the mall.

"You sure about this, Nii-san? It just seems like random coincidences." Haruto said.

"It's all too convenient, Haruto. If it isn't the work of another power, what could it be?" Kaito asked.

Yuma shrugged his shoulders. "Christmas miracle?"

"Kaito-sama, I found the signal again. And it's close." Orbital said.

"Now where is it?" Kaito asked.

"Up the block, and moving."

"Let's hurry before we lose it again." Jenaveve said. The others agreed and quickly filed out of the house.

Akari sighed. "I'll be glad when all of this is over…"

**Vile: The readers might not share that sentiment, Akari: My Numbershots have been around for quite some time, and it's going to be sad when they finish. But that's the duty of a writer: The story's gotta end at some point. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Whew. I was cutting this one a little close to my deadline, but Chapter 3 is up and running! In case you guys were curious, I was actually working today. I have infrequent work days now at different jobs to give myself some work experience, but thankfully, I've been able to keep this going. Enjoy this Chapter, folks!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 49: The Most Dangerous Time of the Year<p>

Chapter 3

The group made it up the block, Orbital leading them on a bit of a chase, before they looked up and saw a card floating through the air toward them. "There it is!" Orbital shouted.

"Get it!" Yuma cried. He, Kaito, Orbital, and Haruto leapt at the card and tried to grab it, but the card moved in a way that almost seemed like it was dodging them, making all four of them fail and land on the ground in a series of four THUDs. The card itself then floated down and ended up landing in Kotori's hairbun.

"Ow…" Haruto groaned.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Jenaveve mused.

**_'Tell me, my dear... what is your wish?'_**

Kotori gasped. "What is it, Kotori?" Jenaveve asked.

"I… just heard a voice talk to me." Kotori replied nervously.

"I didn't hear anything." Yuma said, he and the other guys picking themselves up off the ground.

**"Could the Number be sentient?"** Mia wondered.

**_'There's no need to distrust me... I am only here to give you what you want.'_** The voice mused again, the voice a bit clearer and obviously female.

Kotori took the card out of her hair and looked at it, noting that it was blank outside of its black frame. It didn't even have a name. Wondering if it could hear them, Kotori asked it a question. "But why?"

A brief silence ensued before it spoke again. _**'I...do not know. But I know it is my nature to grant the wishes of those who hold me.'**_

Kotori felt uncertain at its words. "Well, there's nothing that I truly want at the moment..."

"What did it say, Kotori?" Jenaveve asked.

"It says that its nature is to grant the wishes of whoever holds it." Yuma and Kaito nodded at each other, now with confirmation of Kaito's theory.

Astral floated behind Kotori to look at the card, rubbing his chin with his fingers. **"Its powers have awakened, but it has no image. How strange."**

**_'Surely, a desire must exist somewhere in your heart...' _**The Number cooed to Kotori.

"Uh… not really. I'm pretty happy with things as they are." Kotori replied. "I'm just glad you didn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Indeed. With this Number in our possession, no Numbers remain in the hands of the unknown." Mia added.

"Well, that's that, everyone. Let's go home, call the others, and start making a play to storm the Distributor's stronghold and get back the rest of the Numbers." Yuma said, pumping his fist for emphasis. Everyone present nodded, and they started to head back home. However…

**_BANG! BANG!_**

Two loud gunshots rang out, scaring everyone. "Nyah! What was that?!" Dog-chan cried.

"Orbital, scan, now!" Kaito cried.

"Kashiko-" Orbital tried to say, but another shot rang out, this one piercing right through Orbital and making him scream in pain.

"ORBITAL!" Kaito, Jenaveve, and Haruto cried. Orbital landed in a heap on the ground, still functional, but having electricity crackling from his wound.

"'Fraid I can't let your little friend spoil my hunt, mate." A voice said, his Japanese peppered with a bit of English with an Australian accent. The group turned around and saw a very strange man approaching them. He was a bulky, somewhat dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous face, teal eyes, and brown hair in a short ponytail, with a thick brown mustache that went straight across his face and into his sideburns. He wore a black shirt with a dark green vest like one would see on hunters, khaki pants, and brown boots, and was holding what looked like some sort of hunting rifle. "And I'll be takin' that Number, too, if you don't mind."

"Just the sound of your voice makes it clear that we shouldn't." Yuma said, narrowing his eyes.

"You must be the Tsukumo brat the boss told me about." The man said with a smirk, then looking at Kaito and Haruto. "Which makes you the Tenjo siblings. Heh, well, big game all around. But, for now…" He then pointed his rifle at Kotori, somehow wielding it with one hand. "I'll settle for the bounty on that failed experiment right there."

Kotori started sweating bullets at the rifle pointed at her, Yuma moving in front of her. "What do you mean, 'failed experiment'?"

"That's neither your concern, nor is it mine. All I needed to know from The Distributor was what to look for and how to track it."

"I should've known he'd be after such a Number. He couldn't take the holiday off?" Haruto rhetorically asked.

The man didn't say anything, keeping his rifle tracked on Kotori in spite of Yuma being in front of her. In an instant, he quickly aimed at her exposed wrist and pulled the trigger, firing a beam of red energy from the rifle that actually wrapped around its target. "Now I gotcha."

"Ngh! What is this?!" Kotori cried.

"It's a Duel Anchor, makin' sure you won't get away. I'm sure Kite over there knows all 'bout it, it being his tech an' all." The man said.

"Looks like even a hunter with a gun prefers a Duel to settle things." Kaito mused.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the thrill of the hunt more than anyone, but with that card in her hands, this'll be the next best thing."

Yuma looked back at Kotori. "Don't let him psyche you out, Kotori. You can handle this guy." Kotori nodded.

"Don't be so sure, mate." The man said, placing his rifle overtop of his arm. The rifle then began to shift and change before it had changed into a makeshift Duel Disk. "I doubt your little girlfriend's faced anything like what I got in old Shirley here."

"Didn't you ever learn not to underestimate your prey?" Kotori asked.

Haruto imitated a burn sound effect with a smirk. "Ouch." Dog-chan giggled.

"Why do you think I'm goin' for you? Your boyfriend's Deck may be a mess, but with the original Number looking over his shoulder, I need an extra edge. Same with Kite's Dragon." The hunter told her. "That just leaves you and Pinky, and from what I know, your Deck won't last long in the savage jungle."

Mia felt a little annoyed. **"Kotori, let's prove this creep wrong."**

"My thoughts exactly." Kotori replied, throwing her D-Pad into the air. "Duel Disk, set!" The device clacked onto her wrist, activating. "D-Gazer, set!" Her D-Gazer was placed over her eye, flashing. Meanwhile, the hunter gained a yellow tattoo D-Gazer, tinting his eye orange.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Everyone's D-Gazers flashed, and the area morphed into the Augmented Reality, the readout giving the man a name.

"DUEL!"

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Brisbane LP:4000**

"Just to show you how sporting I am, I'll let you take the first move, love." Brisbane told Kotori.

"Gee, thanks. Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Amber Robin, Shoukan!" A light blue robin with an orange gem for a head emerged with a chirp.

**Amber Robin: Lv.4 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Kotori's facedown emerged.

"Oh, if that's the best you can do, you won't last long at all. I draw." He said the last part in English as he drew. "I'll start with this: Field Magic, **The Savage Jungle**, hatsudo." Within seconds, the street they were standing in became a dense jungle, full of animal noises.

"Oh, boy. A Field Magic usually means bad news." Kaito commented.

"Next, Wild Tiger of the Savage Jungle, Shoukan." Appearing on his field next was a wild, feral-looking tiger that was covered in battle scars.

**Wild Tiger of the Savage Jungle: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:1800/DEF:1000**

"Now, Tiger, there's your prey. Attack Amber Robin!" Tiger roared. "Eat hearty." The tiger leapt forward, intent on sinking its teeth into the bird.

"Trap Card, **Wing Armor**, hatsudo!" Kotori's facedown flipped up, and Amber Robin folded its wings, turning them into solid steel and making Tiger slam into them.

"Clever, but not enough. If Tiger can't destroy a monster the first go, he can attack again at double damage." Tiger reared back before leaping again.

"I might take more damage, but when Wing Armor activates, it equips to the monster I protected, preventing it from being destroyed by battle!" Tiger careened into Amber Robin again, but when it bounced off, it backed off this time.

**Kotori LP:3400**

"You got spunk, sheila. I like that in my prey. Set two cards facedown." The last sentence was English as the facedowns appeared. "The Savage Jungle no kouka hatsudo. Once per turn, I can activate a Trap Card the same turn I place it face-down."

"Nani?" Kotori gasped.

"Trap, hatsudo! Cloak and Dagger!" One of the facedowns flipped up.

Kaito groaned. "Kuso… I've seen that card before."

"Nii-san?" Haruto asked.

"Cloak and Dagger allows him to declare the name of a monster, and if Kotori Summons it, Cloak and Dagger immediately banishes it!"

"Well, Kite, you're a learned one, ain't you?" Brisbane asked.

"I know what many Duelists are capable of." Kaito replied.

Brisbane flashed his surprisingly clean teeth. "Then you can probably guess I'm setting this trap to take out the little sheila's ace up her sleeve: Number 13: Devoted Empress Love." An image of Love's card appeared within the crosshair in the card's artwork, replacing the man.

Kotori backstepped, caught off guard. "Kotori can beat you even without Love! You thinking setting an easily telegraphed trap is gonna work?" Yuma jeered.

"She's not gonna have much of a choice, mate. Turn end, which means Tiger now seeks shelter in the brush." Brisbane said, and Tiger ran off into the surrounding foliage. "Thanks to my Field Magic, all of my Savage Jungle cards are unaffected by the effects of Magic Cards. And I've got other ways to protect them, too." An evil smirk appeared on Brisbane's face. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Amber Robin  
>Level 4 EARTH Winged Beast<br>ATK:1600/DEF:700  
>Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Monster Card you control: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<p>

Wild Tiger of the Savage Jungle (RK777)  
>Level 4 EARTH Beast<br>ATK:1800/DEF:1000  
>If this card attacks a monster, but does not destroy it by battle: It can attack once again this turn. If you use this effect: Double all Battle Damage your opponent takes from a battle involving this card this turn.<p>

The Savage Jungle (RK777)  
>Field Spell Card<br>Non-Plant-Type monsters cannot attack directly. "Savage Jungle" cards are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards. "Savage Jungle" Trap Cards can be activated, ignoring their activation conditions. Once per turn: You can activate 1 Trap Card during the turn it is Set.

Wing Armor  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only if 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control would be destroyed by battle. Negate that monster's destruction, then equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The hunter Brisbane has appeared, starting a Duel for the mysterious Number. Will Kotori outsmart the man, or will he track her down and pick her off like a wild animal? Stay tuned to find out. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me.<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Also, though, please pay a visit to my profile. I posted another new poll with a big question: Should I focus completely on ZEXAL stories until the Numbershot continuity is over? I know I have other fics, but I feel like I need to focus and actually get something done. Take note: Focusing on ZEXAL means I put everything else, including GSTART, effectively on hiatus until I complete the final Numbershot and won't re****sume them until after (I WILL re****sume them, don't get me wrong), but it's up to you guys to decide if it's worth it. I appreciate any feedback, and I will completely honor the results, which I'll take at the end of this story. Ja ne for now, everyone!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: I'm surprised I still have ****skin on my teeth with how close I'm cutting this, but I'm not gonna let myself fall behind even in the last few minutes. I have Chapter 4 done before this day is over, and here it is for everyone to see. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 49: The Most Dangerous Time of the Year<p>

Chapter 4

Kotori went for her Deck. "Wanna bet? Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Amethyst Robin, Shoukan!" A monster identical to her other bird emerged, but black with a purple gem head.

**Amethyst Robin: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Two Level 4 monsters!" Dog-chan cried.

"Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Amber Robin to Amethyst Robin de Obarei!" Both of her monsters turned fully orange (Amber) and purple (Amethyst) before shooting into the air in a spiral. "Ni tai no chōjūzoku (Winged Beast-Type) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Ironclaw Ostrich!" A twinkle appeared in the sky, then a form shot down and crashed into the field, showing itself to be a relatively normal-looking ostrich, but having larger-than-normal feet equipped with black armor gauntlets with sharp talons. Two orange Overlay Units orbited it.

**Ironclaw Ostrich: Rank 4 EARTH Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:1200 2 Overlay Units**

"Yosh!" Yuma chirped. Brisbane, however, merely grinned, ever so slightly hitting a button on his Duel Disk without anyone noticing.

"Ironclaw Ostrich, attack his Wild Tiger!" Kotori declared. Ironclaw went to charge, but it ended up tripping over a vine. However, the vines then began to move, ensnaring the bird in a mass of them. "Nanda?"

"What happened?" Yuma wondered.

"You really gotta watch where yer going in the Savage Jungle, mate." Brisbane said sinisterly. "I activated my Trap Card, **Living Vines of the Savage Jungle**, the moment you Summoned your flightless friend there. Now for the rest of the turn, its Attack Points are cut in half."

**Ostrich ATK:1250**

"You're supposed to tell her that when you activate the thing, not right when she's about to attack!" Jenaveve griped angrily.

"You think this is some tournament, Pinky? You're in the wild now." Brisbane snarked. "Even so, all I did when that bird was Summoned was call out the vines. Halving the points didn't come into play until the actual attack." As Ostrich tried to get up, Wild Tiger leapt out of the foliage to attack.

"Trap, hatsudo! Bye Bye Damage!" Kotori's facedown flipped up, coating Ostrich with a pink glow. When Tiger latched onto its neck, Ostrich defiantly whipped its neck around, swinging Tiger around in the air before finally throwing it off.

**Kotori LP:2850**

"Survived again, eh?" Brisbane wondered.

"And more." Kotori replied with a smirk. "Not only does Bye Bye Damage protect Ironclaw Ostrich from being destroyed by battle, but since I took Battle Damage, you automatically take twice that damage!" The pink glow from the Trap became a pink energy blast and fired toward Brisbane, exploding on contact with the ground and pushing him back a few steps.

**Brisbane LP:2900**

"Lucky shot. But we're just getting started." Brisbane said.

"I'm not some prey. I've faced a lot worse than you. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Kotori's facedown emerged, and Ostrich finally manages to wriggle free from the vines.

**Ostrich ATK:2500**

"My turn. Draw." He drew his card. "And at this time, Living Vines now takes its full form." The vines slithered to a new spot on Brisbane's field and began grouping together. "During my Standby Phase, Living Vines is Special Summoned to my field as a monster." The vines became a huge, VERY densely-clustered mass with two red feet and two large arms made out of the vines, two eyes peeking out from the darkness within.

**Living Vines of the Savage Jungle: Lv.2 EARTH Plant ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"But it's not stickin' around, 'cuz I'm releasing it!" Living Vines became nothing but particles, forming a portal of sorts. "Adobansu Shoukan! From where the vines were, a large black gorilla covered in scars appeared in its place, beating its chest angrily.

**Mighty Gorilla of the Savage Jungle: Lv.5 EARTH Beast ATK:2050/DEF:1450**

"And here's something you should know about my Gorilla: It likes strong opponents, because then it really gets to flex its muscles." Brisbane explained. "In translation, when Mighty Gorilla attacks a monster whose Attack Points are higher than Gorilla's original Attack Points, then Gorilla's Attack Points become 2600 during the battle!" He thrust an arm forward. "Show 'em, pal. Attack Ironclaw Ostrich!" Gorilla let out a loud roar.

**Gorilla ATK:2600**

After beating its chest for a moment, Gorilla punched the ground twice before leaping forward, bringing up its arms before and slamming Ostrich's head with a hammer punch, plowing it into the ground and obliterating it.

**Kotori LP:2750**

"Now, Magic Card, **Hidden Dangers**, hatsudo. This lets me search my Deck for two Trap Cards and instantly set 'em facedown." Two cards slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed and placed in his Disk. "The catch, though, is that I can only activate one of them a turn. Turn end."

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Magic Card, Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn), hatsudo! Amber Robin, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a purple portal, her orange-jewel-headed bird returned.

**Amber Robin: Lv.4 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"And now, Blizzard Falcon, Shoukan!" A small snowstorm kicked up, revealing a blue bird with snowflake-like wings.

Blizzard Falcon: Lv.4 WATER Winged Beast ATK:1500/DEF:1500

"Two more Level 4 monsters? Have ya already forgotten my Trap, sheila?" Brisbane asked.

"Obviously you don't know me that well. Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Amber Robin to Blizzard Falcon de Obarei!" Her two monsters turned fully orange and blue before shooting into the air in a spiral. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Come forth, Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope!" The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Hope? That's the Tsukumo boy's card." Brisbane said, slightly shocked. "Then, again, it makes sense you would have it since all your Number is good for supplying Materials for that bloke. Nothing more than your childish desire to help your boyfriend in times of need. No way a sheila like you could survive in the wild where the real women are."

"Hmph. This coming from the so-called hunter who doesn't seem to do anything worth calling research into his own prey." Hope mused.

"Oh, I've done enough research to anticipate the unexpected. Trap, hatsudo! **Xyz Cage**!" Out of nowhere, a large cage made of energy slammed down on top of Hope. This little beauty puts Hope out of reach for a while. Meaning he not only can't attack, but I can't attack it, either."

Kotori groaned. "Kuso…"

"A real hunter has aces up every piece of clothing. I can track you through everything and set you up for a shot."

"This isn't looking good… Hope was one of her best shots." Yuma moaned.

Kotori felt the same way. "…Turn end!"

"My turn. Draw!" Brisbane drew his card. "Indigenous Tribesman of the Savage Jungle, Shoukan." This new monster looked like mainly a red African tribal mask with arms and legs, holding a spear. "Indigenous Tribesman no kouka hatsudo. Because I Normal Summoned it, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck." A second copy of the monster emerged, but this one's mask body looked different and was colored blue.

**Indigenous Tribesman of the Savage Jungle x2: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior ATK:1000/DEF:500**

"And now I think it's time I went native and did like the locals." Brisbane said, flashing his teeth.

Everyone went wide-eyed. "Uh-oh."

"Ore wa Reberu San no Indigenous Tribesman ni tai de, Obarei!" Both of Brisbane's monsters turned fully orange before shooting into the air. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku." A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawaredechae (Reveal yourself)!" Tribal drums were heard as murky purple energy formed, receding from a new form. "Ancient Shaman of the Savage Jungle!" The form was another mask with arms and legs, but this one clearly seemed more elderly, the wood of the mask even starting to rot. Rather than a spear, it was carrying an intricate wooden staff. Two orange Overlay Units circled it.

**Ancient Shaman of the Savage Jungle: Rank 3 EARTH Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:1200/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)**

"Ancient Shaman no kouka hatsudo. The moment I Xyz Summon it, I can bless any other Savage Jungle monsters I control with a power boost: An extra Level and 700 extra Attack and Defense Points!" Shaman pointed his staff at Wild Tiger without even looking at it, giving off a purple flash that caused the feline to become even bigger and more feral than before.

**Wild Tiger: Lv.5 ATK:2500**

Brisbane flashed his teeth again. "And now… Ore wa Reberu Go no Wild Tiger to Mighty Gorilla de, Obarei!" His two Beast-Types turned fully orange and spiraled into the air.

A galaxy portal opened up. "Here it comes!" Yuma and Kaito cried.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" His two monsters sailed inside, and a burst of light occurred. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

The number "59" formed and flashed in purple, and rather than a sealed form emerging, what looked like a metallic green bush was visible, shaking wildly. "Enter the jungle in search of your ultimate prey. Collect the trophies of all who cross your sights." Then, the barrel of a rifle stuck out from the top, firing an energy shot that, after traveling up a ways, came back down and impacted the bush, blowing the leaves away, but leaving a form behind. It stood itself up, showing itself wearing dark green armor that resembled the clothes of a safari hunter, complete with belt, boots, and even hat. A walking stick was in his right hand, while his left hand wielded an intricate hunting rifle. "Arawaredechae, Nanbaazu Gojuukyuu (Number 59)." His skin was very similar to that of Hope and Love, with bright green hair on his head and for a very grand-looking mustache. "Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle!" His right eye was covered by a monocle with his purple "59" on it, but the other opened to show solid red as he took a stance, two orange Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 59: Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle: Rank 5 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1400 2 Overlay Units**

"That's… a Number?" Yuma breathed, feeling a bit underwhelmed.

"You expected all of them to be grand?" Kaito asked.

**"Don't let appearances speak for everything, Yuma. That Number's power could be terrible."** Astral said.

"A hunter can't afford to grandstand. They gotta move nice and easy to catch their prey." Brisbane said.

"And it looks like I'm the prime target." Kotori said with a gulp.

"As true as that is…" Brisbane let out a sigh of disappointment. "I end my turn."

"Huh? He didn't attack?" Haruto wondered.

"Unfortunately, none of my monsters can attack directly, the catch to their feral strength. Even the Tribesman chose to only attack creature who invade their camps. It's the way of the jungle they live in: Only the jungle itself, or rather, the Plant-Types, can go on the direct offensive." Brisbane explained.

"This guy's strategy is very strange…" Jenaveve mused.

"Don't judge me. In the wild, animals hunt to survive. To aimlessly kill is to spoil the thrill of the hunt." Brisbane gave an evil smirk. "Soon enough, though, Hope'll be free… and then the hunt begins."

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Amethyst Robin  
>Level 4 DARK Winged Beast<br>ATK:1600/DEF:700  
>Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Trap Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<p>

Mighty Gorilla of the Savage Jungle (RK777)  
>Level 5 EARTH Beast<br>ATK: 2050/DEF:1450  
>If this card battles a monster with more ATK than this card's original ATK: This card's original ATK becomes 2600 during the Damage Step.<p>

Indigenous Tribesman of the Savage Jungle (RK777)  
>Level 3 EARTH Warrior<br>ATK:1000/DEF:500  
>When this is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Indigenous Tribesman of the Savage Jungle" from your hand or Deck.<p>

Ironclaw Ostrich  
>Rank 4 EARTH Winged BeastXyz  
>ATK:2500DEF:1200  
>2 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters<br>If your opponent activates a Set card they control during a battle involving this attacking monster: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the activation of that card and destroy it.

Ancient Shaman of the Savage Jungle (RK777)  
>Rank 3 EARTH SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK: 1200DEF:2400  
>2 Level 3 "Savage Jungle" monsters<br>When this card is successfully Xyz Summoned: Target any number of "Savage Jungle" monsters you control, except this card; those targets gain 1 Level and 700 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate any monster effects that would prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle.

Number 59: Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle (RK777)  
>Rank 5 EARTH WarriorXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1400  
><em><strong>Stats next chapter…<strong>_

Hidden Dangers (RK777)  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Set 2 Trap Cards from your Deck. You can only activate 1 Trap Card set by this card's effect per turn.

Living Vines of the Savage Jungle (RK777)  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster while you control a face-up "The Savage Jungle". Target that monster: If it attacks, halve its ATK and DEF until the End Phase. If this card is face-up during any of your Standby Phases: You can Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)

Xyz Cage (RK777)  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls and equip it with this card. The equipped monster cannot attack or be attacked. If the equipped monster is the only monster your opponent controls; monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. If your opponent Special Summons an Xyz Monster with a different name (TCG/OCG text: of equal or greater Rank) using at least 1 Xyz Material that is the same Type as an Xyz Material attached to the equipped monster: Destroy this card.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Yay, moar cliffhangerz!1! XD Sometimes I love just being stupid. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and pop a vote on my poll if you haven't already. Only 2 days left until Christmas, guys, so keep your heads up and hope you got a lot of sh*t! XD Ja ne for now!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: I got a good kick with this story today, giving me a good margin of time. Christmas is also upon us, everyone, so we're in the home stretch of this story. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 49: The Most Dangerous Time of the Year<p>

Chapter 5

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. _'His strategy leaves me time to plan ahead… but I don't have much options left.'_

_**'I sense your trouble… What do you wish for…?'**_ The Number's voice cooed to her.

Kotori was a little thrown by the question. _'Uh, I don't exactly wish for anything. I just...'_

_"BRISBANE, YOU IDIOT!"_

That loud voice threw everyone for a loop, including the hunter himself, who was startled at the sudden voice coming from his D-Gazer, switching it to show a pissed-off Distributor. "You rang, boss?"

_"I thought I specifically told you not to engage if Tsukumo and his friends had possession of that card."_ The Distributor growled.

"You can't be serious, boss. You hired me to get that card back by any means, and that's just what I'm doing." Brisbane replied.

Yuma didn't miss part of the Distributor's line. _'NOT to engage us?'_

_"I meant "get the card back if it was still a stray", you moron!"_ The Distributor shouted. _"Those kids are too powerful for the likes of you!"_

"Why do you think I'm only fighting the green-haired girl? I've already got her on the ropes and I'll have the experiment back in your hands before you know it."

_"You fool! _ _If that girl is able to convince-"_ He stopped, looking back and forth. _"Do you have me on Speaker?"_

"Yes."

_"WELL, TAKE ME OFF, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A-"_ Brisbane switched off speakerphone, cutting his dialogue off from the others. The Distributor sighed angrily. _"Brisbane, you remember what I said about that card, right?"_

"Yeah…?" Brisbane asked, raising an eyebrow. Kotori and Mia looked at each other in confusion, unable to hear the rest of what they were saying, but it must've been important, as Brisbane briefly blanched. However, he quickly scoffed. "Sounds like you should've run quality control."

_"I do not need your judgment, Brisbane!" _The Distributor snapped, activating speakerphone remotely just to blare his anger. _"If you're so sure you can win this, then you damn well better. Otherwise, your punishment will be far worse than anything you can think you can imagine._

"Y'know what?" Brisbane's voice turned threatening. "Maybe I'll just keep that card once I swipe it, then I'll come over and add YOU to my trophy case, buddy."

The Distributor glared. _"You DARE raise your voice at-?" _Brisbane hung up before he could finish his sentence.

"Sounds like someone just got fired." Kotori said.

"Nah, more like I quit. Now, where were we?" Brisbane asked. "Oh, that's right. You were about to try and combat my Hunter and Shaman. Good luck with that."

Kotori saw that she had a Level 3 monster in her hand. _'He's right. I don't have what I need to keep up with this assault.' _She thought. "Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Brisbane drew his card. "Think you can keep yourself save by not Summoning something? Think again. The Savage Jungle no kouka hatsudo. Trap, hatsudo! **Man-Eater Venus of the Savage Jungle**!" His face-down flipped up. "When this card is activated, it automatically Special Summons itself as a monster." From the ground in front of the Trap, a plant burst out of the ground, revealing itself to be a giant, drooling Venus fly-trap with a long blue tongue.

**Man-Eater Venus of the Savage Jungle: Lv.4 EARTH Plant ATK:1700/DEF:1000**

"While the animals and humans won't attack, the jungle will. Venus, direct attack!" The flytrap lashed forward, passing right through Kotori.

"Ngh!" She groaned.

**Kotori LP:1150**

"Turn end."

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Kotori drew her card: Another Level 3. _'Kuso... I don't have what I need!'_

**_'Please, tell me your wish, so I may grant it.' _**The Number told Kotori again.

_'Why do you keep prodding me?' _Kotori asked, starting to get a little frustrated.

_**'It is my wish to grant the wish of whoever holds me... I only desire to help.'**_

_**'Perhaps you should give it a chance, Kotori.'**_ Mia chimed in.

_'Are you sure, Mia?' _Kotori asked.

**_'I don't think you have much choice, do you?'_**

Kotori groaned. _'But how do I know it won't just vanish again?'_

**_'Please, child, tell me your wish.'_** The Number told again.

Giving a frustrated growl, Kotori gave in. _'I wish I knew why you were this way!'_ However, when she thought that, a bright flash from her pocket blinded her vision. "N-Nani…?"

"Kotori?" Yuma gasped.

When the light faded, Kotori found herself in a dark area, with only a small sliver of a different location in front of her. In the location she could see the Distributor talking to Brisbane. "Then you know how important that card is. Let me say it again just so your thick head can understand it. That card was modified to feed off of multiple desires at once, designed so I could use it to control an army to take over this world after I destroy the Astral World. Somehow, the wires got crossed and rather than feed on desires, it grants them. Fortunately it hasn't fully released its power, and if it did I would have lost my one chance to truly end this once and for all."

Kotori's eyes widened at what she had heard. _'T… Take over the world…? That was his plan all along?' _ The conversation went the same as before until Brisbane hung up, sending the screen to static.

The Distributor let out a futile grunt. "I can't believe that cur hung up on me."

_'I can.'_ Kotori thought.

The Distributor sighed. "No matter. I suppose that fool may be right in assuming the card will not react with the Mizuki girl, but I am still leery. I have no clue how long that card has been floating free, or how many desires it has granted. If it becomes fulfilled before I have a chance to fix it, then my grand weapon will be lost." Kotori's vision was blinded again, and when it came back, she was at the Duel again.

**_'Now you know… the truth behind my power.' _**The Number said.

_'But… I still don't understand.' _ Kotori replied. Astral had floated over to Mia, who seemed concerned about Kotori spacing out.

_**'When the Distributor found he, he modified me so that I would be the cornerstone of his power… but he miscalculated on what part of Astral's memories I hold within me.'**_

Astral gasped. _**'Nani?'**_

**_'Do not ask me which one I hold, for even I do not know. All I know is that it was stronger than most of the Distributor's programming.'_**

_**'Kotori, you cannot afford to let this one be lost. That memory may be a key element we require.' **_Astral told her.

Kotori was very confused. _'But, what now? You granted my wish, so...'_

_**'Yours was the last desire I could grant. And now, I will grant my own desire...to help you.'**_ The Number's card began glowing in Kotori's pocket, making her take it out. Before her eyes, the card's image, name, and everything else form.

_'How…?'_

_**'I have taken a form that will best counter his strategy. Let us do this together.'**_

Kotori looked back and forth between the Number and her hand, then nodded. _'All right… let's do it.'_

"You about done there, sheila? This hunt's getting boring." Brisbane said.

Kotori picked a card from her hand. Eagle Eye, Shoukan!" A large black eagle with a gold helmet emerged.

Eagle Eye: Lv.3 WIND Winged Beast ATK:1300/DEF:1200

"Spring Bird no kouka hatsudo! Since I Summoned a Winged Beast-Type monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" From seemingly nowhere, a brown wingless bird jumped onto the field and started bouncing on the ground with yellow legs that were coiled up like springs.

**Spring Bird: Lv.3 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:600/DEF:400**

"I don't know what you're planning, love, but I know for a fact you got no Rank 3s." Brisbane said.

Kotori narrowed her eyes. "…Watashi wa Reberu San no Eagle Eye to Spring Bird de Obarei!"

"Wut?!" Brisbane was shocked when Kotori's monsters turned fully green and orange and spiraled into the air.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A galaxy portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal.

The number "49" formed and flashed in green, and a strange nest made of odd branches emerged. "From lofty heights, o watcher, descend and bless us with your grace and beauty!" Branches grew from within the nest and converged in the form of a makeshift egg, which rattled and began to crack. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Yonjuukyuu (Number 49)…" Then, the egg shattered with two blue wings emerging, two swallowtail-like feathers trailing behind. "Hichō (Concealing Bird) – Fortune Tune!" The egg's destruction knocked a branch with the green "49" loose, which was caught in the beak of a small blue-and-white bird with orange and blue tail feathers. The bird slowly floated to the ground and perched itself, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 49: Concealing Bird – Fortune Tune: Rank 3 LIGHT Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:400/DEF:900 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

"You're kidding. That wild Number…" Brisbane was clearly struggling to keep a straight face, ending up failing and laughing loudly. "…took that pitiful form?!"

"If you think it's that pathetic, then hit it with your best shot." Kotori said. However, at that moment, Xyz Cage dissipated, freeing Hope. "Nani?"

Brisbane looked disappointed. "Well, so much for that bait."

"What bait?" Jenaveve asked.

"A monster in Xyz Cage can only be freed if my opponent summons an Xyz Monster with at least 1 Material matching the Type of the captured monster's Material. I was using Cage combined with my Number to draw out the monster who could try and free it, Empress Love."

Kotori steeled herself. "In that case... I'll go on the offensive! Kibou Ou Hope, attack his Number!" Hope drew his swords and charged forward.

Brisbane flashed his teeth. "I don't think so. Expert Hunter no kouka hatsudo!" One of the orange Overlay Units was absorbed into the barrel of the hunter's rifle.

**Expert Hunter: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Once per turn, at the start of the Battle Phase, I can use 1 Overlay Unit and declare a Type, like Warrior, and if Hunter battles a monster with that Type this turn, that monster is automatically destroyed!" Hunter took aim at Hope and fired an orange energy shot at him.

"Kuso... Hope no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, his attack is negated! Moon Barrier!" Hope absorbed one of his Overlay Unit and threw up his signature shield, blocking the shot and making himself back off.

**Hope: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Not bad, sheila. It's not often that someone makes me waste a cartridge." Brisbane mused.

_'I've gotta get rid of that Cloak and Dagger card so I can make my better combos.'_ Kotori thought. "Turn end!"

"My turn. Draw!" Brisbane drew his card. "Magic Card, **Sprung Trap Salvaging**, hatsudo. This card returns up to 5 of me Trap Cards from my Graveyard to my Deck, shuffle it up, and then lets me draw the same number of cards." He took Xyz Cage and Living Vines, putting them in his Deck, shuffling, and drawing 2 cards. "Hehehe."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Yuma breathed.

"First I switch Ancient Shaman to Attack Mode." The elderly mask stood up. "And then, Ancient Shaman no kouka hatsudo." One of the Overlay Units impacted Shaman's staff, giving it a murky purple glow. "You see, Shaman can not only bless the animals of the jungle, but curse its invaders. So, by using an Overlay Unit, any monster effects that prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle are negated." Brisbane pointed forward. "Jungle Juju Voodoo!" Shaman pointed his staff forward, giving off a bright purple flash. A dark skull image appeared behind Hope and Fortune, sapping them of part of their power. However, the same thing happened to Expert Hunter.

**Ancient Shaman: 1 Overlay Unit**

"And for Hope, kaado ichi mai settei." A facedown emerged. "The Savage Jungle no kouka hatsudo! Trap Card, **Overlay Snare**, hatsudo!" Hope's lone Overlay Unit suddenly stopped orbiting him and became a rope of light that bound his arms together, causing him to struggle. "This Trap equips to an Xyz Monster, and completely negates any effect it has that involves an Overlay Unit." Brisbane flashed his teeth again. "Now, Hunter, what say we try a second shot? Expert Hunter no kouka hatsudo!" The second Overlay Unit flew into his monster's rifle.

**Expert Hunter: 0 Overlay Units**

"Expert Hunter, attack Kibou Ou Hope!" Hunter took aim at Hope again and fired a powerful energy shot. This time, however, the shot plowed right through Hope, annihilating him.

"Hope!" Yuma cried.

"Oh, man!" Haruto groaned.

"And now for your little birdie. Shaman, attack Fortune Tune! Savage Jungle Curse!" Shaman gathered dark energy into his staff before firing the energy in the shape of a skull at Fortune Tune.

Kotori was silent for a moment. "…Fortune Tune no kouka hatsudo!" An Overlay Unit was absorbed into the branch, then Fortune Tune swiped it, creating a barrier around her, deflecting the skull.

Fortune Tune: 1 Overlay Unit

"What now? I thought I negated all "can't be destroyed" effects." Brisbane groaned.

"You only negated "cannot be destroyed by battle" effects." Kotori said. "Fortune Tune can use an Overlay Unit to negate her own destruction completely, regardless of method."

Brisbane growled. "Fine then, but I'm not leaving it like this. Continuous Magic, **Life or Death Game - Live Bait in Danger**, hatsudo! This card allows me to declare the name of a monster, and if you don't Summon that monster during one of your turns, then you take 1000 damage during that turn's End Phase! I'm calling out Number 13: Devoted Empress Love!"

"You gotta be kidding me! That's a no-win situation!" Yuma cried.

"That's the idea." Kaito said. "He's doing all he can to force Kotori into a situation she can't get out of. If she Summons Love, she loses her. If she doesn't, she takes damage."

"It's all part of his plan to leave her without any Numbers whatsoever." Jenaveve added. "With Hope out of the way, all he needs to do banish Love and take out Fortune Tune to leave her with no chance of defeating his Hunter."

"What do you mean, 'with Hope out of the way'? Isn't he in Kotori's Graveyard?" Haruto asked.

"No. Look at his Number. Notice something?" Kaito told him.

Haruto looked again at Expert Hunter, and gasped: The Number had an Overlay Unit. "N-Nanda?!"

Kotori noticed as well. "Where did that come from?"

"Heh. In the excitement of ending this hunt, I forgot to mention Hunter's other effect." Brisbane said. "When it destroys a monster by battle or by effect, it takes a little trophy, turning the monster into an Overlay Unit that it can trade for new shells."

Kotori backstepped in fear. _'No! I had Xyz Reborn facedown for this!'_

"Like I said before, sheila, you're in the wild now. And in the wild, you play by the laws of the jungle." Brisbane told her. "It looks like you're about to become the next trophy I put on my wall."

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards (all of these are from RK777)<p>

Number 59: Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle  
>Rank 5 EARTH WarriorXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1400  
>2 Level 5 EARTH monsters<br>When this card destroys a monster (by battle or by its effect); attach that monster to this card as an Xyz Material instead of sending it to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and declare 1 Type: This turn, if this card battles a monster of the declared Type; destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.

Sprung Trap Salvaging  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Return up to 5 Trap Cards from your Graveyard to your Deck. Your Deck is then shuffled, then you draw cards equal to the same number of cards you returned through this card's effect.

Life or Death Game – Live Bait in Danger  
>Continuous Spell Card<br>Declare 1 Monster Card name. If your opponent does not Summon the declared monster during their turn: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent during their End Phase. If your opponent Summons the declared monster: Destroy this card.

Man-Eater Venus of the Savage Jungle  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If this card was activated in response to an opponent's direct attack: Your opponent must attack this card with the attacking monster.

Overlay Snare  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Equip this card to an Xyz Monster your opponent controls. It cannot activate any effects that involve detaching Xyz Materials.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Truth be told, I thought this Duel wasn't going to last this long, but I guess RK777 (who I'm co-writing this fic with) had his old habit strike again.<strong>

**RK777: Exactly what old habit are you referring to?**

**Vile: You having a tendency to make Duels longer than they need to be. It's not always a bad thing, but quick finishers do exist in this show. Heck, my past Numbershot Duels can attest to that.**

**RK777: Well, the audience likes it, so can you really complain about it?**

**Vile: I wasn't complaining at all. I was just sayin'. XD**

**RK777: But you will note, though, I am getting better at that. None of Brisbane's draws were dead draws.**

**Vile: True. Very true. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and stop by my poll if you haven't already. I take the poll results tomorrow when I post Chapter 6, so if you haven't voted yet, do so ASAP! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Well, here we are, everyone: The final chapter of Numbershot 49!**

**Yuma: Man, you cut these chapters close.**

**Vile: I know, I know, but I wasn't even home most of the day for this one due to, well, Christmas. Cut me some slack!**

**Kotori: We're just glad you got this done in time.**

**Vile: I had no intention of falling behind. With that said, we've got a story to wrap up, no Christmas present pun intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 49: The Most Dangerous Time of the Year<p>

Chapter 6

Kotori went for her Deck. "Watashi no turn... Draw!" She drew her card: Good draw. "Magic Card,** Angel Baton**, hatsudo! By discarding the last card from my hand, I can draw two cards!" She discarded Octo-Wing and drew twice. Her eyes widened. _'Yes! I can win with this combo!'_

_**'Wait…'**_ Fortune Tune cooed to her.

_'What is it?' _Kotori asked.

_**'Wait him out. If you use her now, his cards will doom her.'**_ Fortune Tune warned. **_'You must wait until the way is truly clear...'_**

_'But, what about his Spell Card? It'll wipe me out in two turns.'_

**_'Check your Life Points.' _**Kotori did so, and realized that her Life Points, rather than 1150, read 1650.

"Na-nani?"

**Kotori LP:1650**

"Hey, how'd that happen?" Brisbane wondered.

Kotori checked the image of Fortune Tune on her D-Pad, reading the lore. "'During each of your Standby Phases: Gain 500 Life Points.'" She smiled. "Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Yuma let out a breath. "Well, that'll last her another turn with that thing out."

Kotori looked at Brisbane. "Turn end!" At that moment, Live Bait in Danger charged up before it fired a beam of red energy that impacted Kotori hard, knocking her onto her back.

**Kotori LP:650**

"You shoulda bowed out gracefully when you had the chance, sheila." Brisbane told her. "Because you have no way of winning this duel."

Kotori slowly got to her feet, panting. "You… think so? Then try me!"

_'If only this girly knew. I've got Curse of Royal in me hand and on me field. I've been ready to win this since card one.' _Brisbane thought. "My turn. Draw!" He drew his card. "Once more, Ancient Shaman no kouka hatsudo! Jungle Juju Voodoo!" Another flash from the elderly mask's scepter sapped Fortune Tune of part of her power.

**Ancient Shaman: 0 Overlay Units**

"Now, Ancient Shaman, attack Fortune Tune!" Shaman fired another purple skull at Fortune Tune.

"Fortune Tune no kouka katsudo!" Fortune Tune absorbed her other Overlay Unit through her branch and threw up a barrier, deflecting the attack.

Fortune Tune: 0 Overlay Units

Brisbane flashed his teeth. "Just as I hoped for. Man-Eater Venus, chow down on that helpless bird!" The drooling plant hissed before lashing forward, snagging Fortune Tune in its jaws. The little bird cawed in pain before being crunched and obliterated. Brisbane chuckled. "And now you're just an open target." Expert Hunter smirked.

However, the same smirk found its way onto Kotori's face. "Are you sure about that?" She thrust her hand upward. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Two Overlay streaks, one orange, one green, emerged from purple portals and flew into a new galaxy portal, causing a burst of light. "Yomigaere, Nanbaazu Yonjuukyuu! Hichō - Fortune Tune!" From numerous lights, Fortune Tune returned, spreading her wings and catching her branch, perching back on Kotori's field.

Number 49: Concealing Bird – Fortune Tune: Rank 3 LIGHT Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:400/DEF:900 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

Brisbane was in complete shock. "Wha-wha-wha-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Fortune Tune wanted to help me, so its last effect renders your strategy useless." Kotori told him. "If Fortune Tune is ever destroyed, and both of her Overlay Units are in the Graveyard, I can immediately Xyz Summon Fortune Tune again." Fortune Tune crossed her wings.

"Amazing! Brisbane can't get rid of it!" Jenaveve chirped with a clap of her hands.

Bribane was actually angry. "We'll see about that! Quick-Play Magic, Forbidden Chalice, hatsudo! In exchange for 400 extra Attack Points, Fortune Tune's effects are negated for the turn!" A dark aura surrounded Fortune Tune, making her shudder.

Fortune Tune ATK:800

"Now, Expert Hunter, attack Fortune Tune! And just in case you're hiding protection, Expert Hunter no kouka hatsudo! I declare Winged Beast!" The lone Overlay Unit flew into Hunter's barrel, loading the shot. Kotori, however, noticed a card going into her Graveyard. "FIRE!" Hunter fired a massive shot at the bird, impacting her and creating a large explosion. Brisbane let out a hearty laugh. "Not much left for you now, sheila."

Kotori was silent at first, but then… "…Are you absolutely sure?" The smoke finally cleared, but when it did, a massive golden shield was there. The shield retracted to reveal Kibou Ou Hope back on Kotori's field, with Fortune Tune completely unharmed.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 0 Overlay Units

"YOSHA!" Yuma, Haruto, and Jenaveve cried.

"But how?!" Brisbane cried.

"You should've kept Expert Hunter's Overlay Unit in mind." Kotori told him.

Brisbane facepalmed hard. "Kuso! I forgot that Hope was my Hunter's only Overlay Unit!"

"I had Xyz Reborn face-down in case Hope was destroyed." Kotori said. "And not only did it Special Summon him from the Graveyard, but it became an Overlay Unit for Hope to use to protect Fortune Tune from your attack."

Brisbane backstepped. "Bakana... No one's ever evaded my skills this much before!" He didn't have anything else he could use. "T-Turn end."

"Watashi no turn... Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Octo-Wing no kouka hatsudo! By paying 800 Life Points, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard!" From a purple portal, an odd bird with eight wings emerged.

**Octo-Wing: Lv.4 WIND Winged Beast ATK:800/DEF:800**

"Magic Card, **Winds of Change**, hatsudo! I can only activate this card with a WIND monster on my field, but in doing so, all Magic and Trap Cards on our fields are sent back to our hands!"

"It WHAT?!" Brisbane shrieked. Octo-Wing began flapping its wings and creating a bunch of wind, which battered against the monsters and Brisbane's Magics and Traps before finally sweeping up Cloak and Dagger, Life or Death Game - Live Bait in Danger, and his facedown Curse of Royal. The Field Magic, due to its own effect, wasn't swept up.

"And after that, both our hands are shuffled into our Decks, and we both draw 5 new cards!" The wind swept up both of their hands, returning them to the Decks. The Decks then auto-shuffled and ejected 5 cards apiece.

"Alright! With that Cloak and Dagger gone, Kotori can bring out her ace without any problems now!" Yuma chirped.

Kotori drew her cards and picked one of them. "Peridot Robin, Shoukan!" The green-gem-headed counterpart to her other Robins emerged.

**Peridot Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

Kotori stole Brisbane's tooth flash. "Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Peridot Robin to Octo-Wing de Obarei!" Her two monsters turned fully green and yellow before spiraling into the air. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" Another galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal.

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and Empress Love's sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and Empress Love filled in the armaments. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juusan! Suki Joou Love!" She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"No..." Brisbane fell to his knees. "No... it was all too perfect."

"No strategy is perfect. Magic Card, **Love Connecting Spell**, hatsudo!" Love twirled her staff before pointing it upward, shining an amethyst light that blanketed Hope and Fortune Tune. "This card can only be activated if I control Suki Joou Love. By preventing all other monsters from attacking this turn, Love gains Attack Points to their Attack Points until the End Phase!" The light took power from the other two monsters, using it to energize Love.

**Love ATK:5300**

"No…" Brisbane moaned, shaking. "I am the great Dundee Leslie Brisbane, the Great White Hunter. I can't be defeated by some sheila from the city."

"You're no hunter. You're just a bully." Haruto growled.

"Suki Joou Love, attack Expert Hunter! Love Unity, Staff Blast!" Love leapt higher into the air, letting out a yell as she fired a powerful blast of amethyst energy that seemed to take the form of giant wings. The energy flew down and struck Hunter, making him cry out in pain as he was destroyed in an explosion. The force of the attack flung Brisbane back, making him land in a heap on the ground.

**Kotori LP:650**

**Brisbane LP:0 – LOSER**

Kotori's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer blared, and The Savage Jungle dissipated along with the rest of the cards. Yuma ran to Kotori's side. "Man, that was awesome, Kotori!" Kotori merely laughed modestly.

Mia held out her hand, retrieving Number 59 from Brisbane. "And that adds two more Numbers to our combined total." Kaito said.

"And now every Number is with us or with the Distributor." Yuma added.

Astral floated next to Mia. **"Mia, may I?" **He asked, pointing to Number 49, which Mia was also holding. Mia handed him the card, and Astral attempted to absorb his memory from the card... but he felt a sharp pain in his head. **"GAH!"** He yelled, gripping his head from the pain.

"What's wrong, Astral?" Yuma asked.

Astral panted a bit. **"I am… not sure. It is as if something is blocking me from accessing the memories within this card."**

**"It's just like that figure mentioned... Something is keeping you from knowing the entire truth." **Mia said.

**"Indeed." **Astral said, sighing. **"Will I ever truly know who I am?"**

"I don't know, Astral, but you can always remember that you're our friend." Yuma said, giving him a thumbs-up. Kotori and the others were also smiling, except Dog-chan, who was utterly confused by everything.

Astral gave a small smile.** "That is true, and I am grateful for all that you have done. All of you."**

He was then caught by surprise when Mia hugged him from behind. **"And you have me when everything else fails, Astral."**

Astral's smile got a bit wider, turning to hug her back. **"Arigatou, Mia."** Everyone smiled at the two spirits.

However, the moment was killed by Yuma's D-Gazer going off, which he answered. "Hello?"

_"Yuma? Where are you?" _Cathy's voice asked.

"Uh… we kinda got a bit held up by you-know-what." Yuma replied, holding up Number 59.

_"Oh… Right."_ Cathy replied. _"Well, you might want to get over here ASAP. The party's in one hour!"_

"'Party'?" Kaito, Haruto, Jenaveve, and Dog-chan asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Our Christmas party was tonight!" Yuma cried. "We'll be there in no time, Cat-chan!"

_"Tell your friends they're invited. I've already invited pretty much everyone else."_ Cathy said. _"See ya!"_ She hung up with that.

Yuma turned to the others. "You guys okay with that?"

Kaito turned to Jenaveve and Haruto, who had big smiles on their faces, making him smile as well. "Well, even if I said no, it's a 2-out-of-3 majority for going. Besides, it might be the last chance to relax that we get before we take the fight to the Distributor, so count us in." Yuma nodded.

"F-Fight? What fight? Haruto-kun…?" Dog-chan whimpered, nervous.

Haruto sighed. "Dog-chan… We have a lot of trouble to deal with, but we can handle it. Please, don't try to get involved."

Dog-chan was nervous, but nodded, albeit hesitantly. "O-Okay… but please be careful, Haruto-kun." Haruto nodded firmly, with Dog-chan hugging him by surprise, making him blush madly.

"Perhaps you should join in the festivities as well, Izuna-chan." Jenaveve suggested.

Dog-chan looked at Yuma, who gave a nod. "O… Okay."

*One Hour Later*

By the next hour, the Noroyama mansion was bustling much like her Halloween party. Almost everyone they knew was there: Tetsuo, Shark, Ariel, Takashi, Tokunosuke, Hikaya, Sei, Sachi, Anna, Yuya, Gauche, Droite, Akari, Spade, Tetsuko, Raio, Fuya, Rio, the Arclights, and many of the people they had met through their trials. However, Yamoto, due to his prior disappearance, was nowhere to be found. Most of those that were there were enjoying the festivities, living it up for what might've been their last reprieve.

However, Droite looked rather glum. "So, where is Yamoto-kun?" She heard a voice ask, turning to see Fuya.

Droite sighed. "I don't know…" She told the young actor. "After everything that happened, he said he just wanted some alone time to deal with everything. It's been weeks since anyone's seen him."

Fuya had an understanding look. "I know what it feels like to have issues. But his sound much more severe than mine." He said. "I can only hope he finds a solution." Droite nodded.

Meanwhile, Ariel was talking with the Arclights. "So, I take it things are good between you and Shark-kun, Marcus-kun?"

"It's a process." Marcus replied, sipping a soda. "I'm sure he trusts me, but he's still very protective of his sister."

"He needs to know that I can handle myself." Rio said, draping her arms around Marcus from behind. Marcus looked up to see her smiling face. "After all, I've proved it before." Marcus smiled back at her.

Keegan, Chris, and Byron watched the scene unfold, and Keegan's eyes closed peacefully. "You know, this reminds me a lot of the times we use to spend together before everything happened." He told his family members, sighing. "I really miss those days."

"Yes, they seem almost like faded memories." Chris mused.

"I miss those times as well." Byron said. "I let anger and revenge cloud me for so long, I didn't even realize I was hurting those I loved until it was too late. I'm just thankful that we have a chance to start over."

"Me too, Tou-san." Keegan and Chris said. The younger Arclight gave his father a familiar hug, with Chris wrapping his arms around both of them.

Other partygoers were talking amongst themselves. "A lot of lives were put through pure hell because of all this." Raio mused.

"Yeah, but we had people that were around to set things right." Spade said, glancing at Yuma from across the room.

"Had they not appeared… we might have suffered fates worse than death." Haiga added.

Kikan Kemuri sighed. "Man, this talk is bumming me out."

"Agreed. We should be enjoying ourselves!" Shuta said, snapping a quick shot of Tokunosuke doing something stupid. Kakeru Kunitachi and Shobee Yuatsu burst out laughing at him.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Hikaya stood alone, gazing off into what appeared to be space. "The time has almost come…"

A figure even lurked outside the mansion, perched atop a tree and gazing through a window. "Yuma-sama… Kotori-sama…" Nijiya breathed. "Though I cannot aid you in this fight, I offer you my utmost confidence. Do not let this world fall into chaos…" The rainbow spirit leapt off the tree and shot back into the sky.

Back inside the house, Kaito smiled at the various festivities, forgetting when he had this much fun last. But as he looked towards one of the mansion's windows, he saw Haruto staring out it into space. "Are you okay, Haruto?" Kaito asked as he approached him, startling the younger Tenjo.

"Yeah, I'm OK, Nii-san." Haruto replied, turning back toward the window. "I was just thinking."

"Ah." Kaito said knowingly, noting that Haruto was gazing at Heartland, the city that their father founded. "…I miss him, too." Haruto looked back at his brother. "We had a lot of good times before all of this. And thanks to that no-account Barian, we can never really have those times again." Kaito looked at him with a small smile. "But you know what we can do? We can keep those good times alive." He placed a finger on Haruto's forehead. "Here." He then moved that finger down to Haruto's heart. "And here."

Haruto's eyes quivered, then he instantly ensnared his older brother in the biggest hug he could give him. "I love you, Nii-san." He told him.

"And I love you, Haruto." Kaito replied, returning his brother's hug.

Not too far away, Jenaveve, Dog-chan, Yuma, and Koori were watching the scene unfold. "Aw, man!" Yuma said so that only the ones closest to him could hear. "Those two are gonna make me cry."

"Me too." Jenaveve added. "I just wish I could do something to cheer them up."

"So do I, but what could we do?" Kotori wondered.

**_'Perhaps I can help…' _**The voice of Fortune Tune breathed.

_'How?' _Kotori asked her. _'Didn't you say my wish was the last one you could grant?'_

_**'I did… but I believe, with the help of all the other Numbers gathered… I might be able to perform one last feat so as to please everybody.' **_Within the Key, Fortune Tune's pillar began to glow, sparking a resonation from the others. As the glow got brighter, the pillar let out a flash that also came out of the Emperor's Key. However, nothing seemed to happen.

"Uh… What…?" Yuma breathed, unable to think of his full question, but he was quickly cut off.

"Hey, look! It's snowing!" Anna cried, pointing out the window. Most of the partygoers gathered to the window, seeing the falling white particles blanket the air, creating the traditional winter image over the city.

_**'That may very well be my last act… I hope it pleases you.' **_Fortune Tune told Kotori.

_'It does, Fortune Tune. It's a Christmas miracle.'_ Kotori replied, hearing a content sigh from Number 49 before her voice faded away. Kotori moved closer to Yuma, taking his hand in hers and making him look at her. "It might not be for a few hours… but it feels right. Merry Christmas, Yuma."

Yuma chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Kotori." Kotori rested her head on his chest, Yuma moving his body so that they could both still see the snowfall in their position. They would make sure to make the most of this… before the final battle came to them.

*Meanwhile* *Heartland Tower*

The Distributor banged his head and fists on his computer console in frustration. "Kuso!" He shouted. "That was the final piece! If I could have perfected that card, we'd have thousands of duelists under our control!"

**"Relax, Distributor."** Vector said as he appeared next to his puppet. **"It doesn't matter too much in the end."**

"And just what do you mean by that?" The Distributor asked.

**"Simple, really." **The Barian answered. ** "Now all of the Numbers are in one of two places, making gathering them all the easier. It doesn't matter what those fools do. Nothing will stop our ultimate plan, especially with the errand boys I have ensuring its final stages. Contact our agents."** The Distributor typed on the keyboard for a moment, then brought up multiple viewing screens with shadowed images. **"Are you all prepared?"**

_"Been ready for a while."_

_"I am prepared… as much as I can be."_

_"Heeheeheehee… This is gonna be FUN!"_

_"Yes… I can't WAIT to get my revenge!"_

_"They won't forget the day they crossed you, Vector!"_

**"Good… Just what I wanted to hear."** Vector said. **"Hold your positions until further notice."**

_"What about the freak?"_ One of them asked.

**"Oh, I know how to deal with him."** Vector replied. **"Don't you worry about a thing. Dismissed!"** The viewing screens cut out. **"The day of reckoning is upon us all… Come to us, heroes of the human world! Show us your might… and watch it all become futile! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

><p>Retooled Anime Effect<p>

Number 49: Concealing Bird - Fortune Tune  
>Rank 3 LIGHT Winged Beast<br>ATK:400/DEF:900  
>2 Level 3 monsters<br>OCG/TCG: During each of your Standby Phases: Gain 500 Life Points. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 2 Level 3 monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle them both into the Deck, and if you do, return this card from your Graveyard to the Extra Deck. You can only use this effect of "Number 49: Fortune Tune" once per turn.  
>Anime: During each of your Standby Phases: Gain 500 Life Points. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. When this card is destroyed while all of its Xyz Materials are in the Graveyard: You can target those monsters; Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) and attach those targets to this card as Xyz Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) You can only use this effect of "Number 49: Fortune Tune" once per turn.<p>

Author-Made Cards

Octo-Wing  
>Level 4 WIND Winged Beast<br>ATK:800/DEF:800  
>While this card is in your Graveyard: You can pay 800 Life Points: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. The effect of "Octo-Wing" can only be activated once per turn.<p>

Peridot Robin  
>Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast<br>ATK:1600/DEF:700  
>Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<p>

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love (TCG: Number 13: Paradise)  
>Rank 4 LIGHT SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1600  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>If a "Number 39: Utopia" on the field would activate an effect by detaching an Xyz Material(s), you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead of 1 of those Xyz Materials. You can target 1 "Number 39: Utopia" you control with no Xyz Material; equip this monster you control to that target. (Xyz Materials attached to this card are also attached to the equipped monster as Xyz Materials.) The equipped monster's effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also its control cannot switch.

Winds of Change  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only while you control a WIND monster. Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owner's hands, then both players shuffle their hands into their Decks. Afterwards, both players draw 5 cards.

Love Connection Spell (TCG: Paradise Connection)  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Target 1 "Number 13: Devoted Empress Love" you control; it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other face-up monsters you control, until the End Phase. If you activate this card, all monsters other than the target monster cannot attack this turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: And now, my readers, another Numbershot comes to a close, putting an end to my Christmas tale in the Numbershots.<strong>  
><strong>Yuma: What's your plan now, Vile?<strong>

**Vile: Well, as a result of a 15-to-9 vote on the poll, my path is set: I'll focus completely on ZEXAL stories until the Numbershots end, putting my other stories on hold.**

**Kohaku: Just remember, guys: Putting them on hold doesn't mean he's stopping them. Once he finishes the Numbershots, he'll have more time to work on my fic and anything else he has cooked up!**

**Vile: Couldn't have said it better myself, Kohaku. If you guys liked this chapter and story, leave a review for me! It's great to be back in ZEXAL! Ja ne for now, and Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
